Like We Used To
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: Axel and Saix go on some missions together. When they RtC, Axel - being the pervert we all know he secretly is - convinces Saix to take a bath with him, because they used to all the time when they were whole. Looking for some AkuRoku? You won't find it here! What you will find is AkuSai, Yaoi, and boy-on-boy sex! Rated-M for a reason.


**A/N: Okay so, me and my sister went to walk my dog in the backyard last night, and the moon was full and we could see our shadows really well, and that inspired me to want to write some AkuSai (Axel/Saix), so here ya go. P.S.; If you're looking for AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas), you've come to the wrong place! I'm being serious though, Roxas is only mentioned in this once. I think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Seriously, not even a single game.**

* * *

"Number VII," Saix looked up from his paperwork at the sound of his Superior's voice, placing his pen down on top of the stack of forms he was going over. "IX, XIII, and XIV have all fallen ill. I'll need you to accompany VIII on a few missions tonight to pick up their slack."

"Yes, Superior." He replied in his bored monotone, waiting for Xemnas to leave before he went back to his paperwork.

"Yo, Saix!"

Well that didn't last very long.

"What do you want Axel," THe blue-haired man growled out, shooting a doomgaze of a glare towards the redhead. "If you didn't notice from the mound of papers on my desk, I'm working."

"Heard from the Superior we're partnered up for some missions tonight," He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, leaking against the door frame before he went on. "And there's supposed to be a full moon tonight."

"... Your point?" Axel looked over at his ex-best friend with a wide smirk on his face, before starting to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Saix sat there with a straight face through what he assumed was Axel trying to hint him to his alterior motives, but being the cold, monotone robot he was, he didn't get it. "... Well?"

"... Nevermind," Axel sighed out before dramatically throwing his hand over his chest, feigning horror. "I'll see you tonight then," and with that he fell backwards onto the floor, only to fall through a Corridor of Darkness to Kingdom Hearts known where, and Saix not giving two fresh Dusk craps. With the distraction gone he resumed his paperworks; going over mission reports from earlier that day, checking damage reports, shopping lists, etc. Some might say the things Saix has to go over in these mounds of paperwork would be boring, and those people would be right.

"Shut up, author."

Hey, no wall-breakage. I'll make you pay for that, too.

"..."

* * *

Number VII had finished through about a third of the paperwork on his desk before seven o'clock rolled around. Xemnas decided to pay him another visit to hand him the mission reports for the worlds he and Flamesilocks would be visiting that night for the day's completion. The scarred man stalked his way into the Gray Area, scanning the room for the redhead with his haunting, yellow gaze.

No sign of him.

"..." He let out a low sigh before moving over to one of the gray couches in the room, seating himself in it as he calmly began to wait for his mission partner. He waited there for ten minutes. And then another ten minutes. After a total of thirty, his left eye began to twitch with aggravation for Axel's apparent lack of time. Maybe he should spend some time with Luxord and learn how a clock works...

Once eight rolled around, he decided to excuse himself from the barren Gray Room and head to the dining hall to grab dinner. Twenty minutes later he returned and there was still no sign of Axel.

"An hour and twenty minutes..." He growled underneath his breath, tapping his fingers on the outside of the folders he had sitting in his lap. "Inconsiderate little-"

"YO, SAIX!"

Saix jumped out of his seat and was holding his Claymore lengthwise behind him, the end of it a few inches from Axel's neck. His yellow eyes narrowed as he scowled at Number VIII, dispelling his weapon of choice before trudging over to where he had left the Dark Corridor for their first mission.

"Hurry up before I end you," He gritted out before turning to leave, Axel quickly scurrying behind him into the portal.

"Waiting long?"

"IF I HAD A HEART YOU'D BE FEELING THE BACK END OF MY RAGE RIGHT NOW."

* * *

"So what're we doing here?"

The Corridor had led them to Twilight Town. Saix was still in a grumpy mood because of Axel's late-ness, so he simply threw the folder containing the mission information at the redhead's face before stalking off with his Claymore out. Axel made a face at his back before flipping open the gray folder (big surprise in color choices, am I right?) to brief on the mission.

_**Mission No. 026**_

_**Location - Twilight Town**_

_**Objective - Set up blockades for mission '114'.**_

"... Wait, so all you pretty much have to do is set up those float-y x's all around the worlds?" Axel looked up from the folder and saw Saix putting up one of the aforementioned barriers in front of the jagged hole in the wall that led to the forest. 'Well, that answers my question...' he thought to himself before strolling on up behind Saix, following him wordlessly as he continued setting up the many blockages around town.

-Twenty minutes later-

"This is boring," Axel whined out, leaning up against the wall by the last barrier Saix put up. The latter huffed in response before opening up a Dark Corridor and sliding inside, forcing Axel to follow him silently. They ended up in Neverland with Saix quickly reading the mission briefing before handing it over to Axel.

_**Mission No. 144**_

_**Location - Neverland**_

_**Objective - Destroy all 'Shadow Globs' in the area (assumed total of 20); set mission treasures.**_

"Sounds pretty easy," Axel remarked, looking up from the folder to see Saix furiously whack away at a Shadow Glob a few feet from them. He chuckled to himself at how Saix released his 'anger' before summoning one of his Chakrams to throw at a Shadow Glob off in a corner. They continued taking out the Globs in the immediate area before heading up to the highest point, where there was a large pile of them sitting together.

"Well, we're almost done. I think," Axel stood there and began counting off the Globs they'd destroyed while Saix ran up and began killing off the rest of them with his Claymore. After a few minutes they were gone and Axel was still counting, so he just glared at him the entire time he set up the treasure chests for the next member's mission to Neverland.

"... And maybe some chips. Oh and some more of those fat cookies, and..."

"... What the Hell are you doing?" Axel looked up from his finger-counting to stare dumbly at Saix, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the redhead.

"Counting stuff for the Christmas party I'm planning," He responded with a raised eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do realize it's barely August."

"... So?"

"..." Saix turned on his heels and stalked off, Axel quickly going off to follow him through the Dark Corridor he summoned onto their third mission for the night. The duo ended up on a beach. In a world they didn't recognize.

"... Where in Kingdom Hearts' name are we?" Axel looked up to Saix just in time to get the mission folder straight to the face. He grumbled under his breath as he grabbed it and flipped it open to read the contents.

"... Find Larxene's missing panties that Demyx was presumably in charge of hiding?" Saix nodded softly as he continued glaring out at the ocean in front of them, his arms still crossed over his chest as Axel went on. "And he'd hide them on a beach why...?"

"Atlantica," Saix pointed out towards the ocean before turning to Axel. "The underwater city ruled by King Triton. Number IX spends most of his free time here for some reason."

"Yeah... if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not go looking for Larxene's underwear."

"… RtC?"

"Yup," The redhead responded with a popping of the 'p' before both men quickly slid into a Dark Corridor and headed back for the Castle.

* * *

"What time is it?" Axel yawned out to Saix when they stepped foot back into the Gray Area. The latter shrugged his sleeve down to check his wristwatch before turning to his mission partner. "Almost ten o'clock. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower and retire back to my paperwork for the night."

"Need any help?" Axel crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the wall, letting out another yawn as he waited for Saix's reply. "I doubt you'll be any help with paperwork."

"I meant the shower."

"..." He didn't respond for a while, just stood with his back facing the redhead. He heard Axel let out a low chuckle before the sound of movement and Axel's footsteps coming closer towards him. "Come on Isa, we used to shower together all the time when we were kids..." He broke Saix's personal space, then, wrapping his arms around his waist and sitting his chin on his shoulder.

"You did more than shower, if memory serves me correctly..." Saix muttered out, beginning to trek his way out of the Gray Area and head to the bathrooms. Axel was still wrapped around him, moving in sync with his shorter friend as they stopped in front of one of the four large bathrooms throughout the Castle.

"Kindly let go of me now," Saix grit out, his body going rigid and eyes wide when he felt the bulge hiding in Axel's cloak press into his backside. "The last time we played together in the bath was during a full moon..." He could feel the redhead's smirk against the side of one of his pointed ears, the warm breath hitting his cool skin.

"That explains the suggestive looks from earlier this afternoon," Saix stated with a roll of his yellow eyes, prying himself free from Axel's grip to open the bathroom door and stalk inside. He didn't lock the door, or even shut it for that matter, which made the redhead's face break out into a wide, knowing grin as he slid inside, pushing the door shut with the heel of his foot.

"You ol' softie," Axel chuckled as he made his way over to the counter Saix was standing in front of, his mouth in a thin line and eyes closed as he took the simple stud earrings out of his lobes. He set them down on the countertop before beginning to undo his coat, Axel standing at the counter a few feet away from him while doing the same. After a few minutes Axel made his way back over to Saix, pressing his bare manhood against Saix's side, causing the shorter man to turn a light shade of red.

"Must you touch me with that... thing," He hissed to the redhead, turning his head to look over his shoulder as the devious look on his face.

"You didn't seem to mind when it used to go inside of you."

Saix huffed at him before bending over to pull his underwear off, tossing them in the clothes bin and pulling free of Axel's grip once more, leaning over to start up the shower. "I'm not sharing with you, go start your own. Preferably on the far side of the room."

"Your skin looks really soft when the moon hits it," Axel muttered absentmindedly, reaching his hand out to gently run his fixers over the contours and muscles of Saix's back. This made him groan in defeat before pulling out of Axel's reach again to climb into the tub.

"Go away."

The redhead smirked and slid his long legs into the tub, situating himself opposite of Saix, whose eye-twitch had returned from this afternoon. He chose to say nothing from that moment forward and grabbed a bar of soap, forming up a lather before scrubbing his arms with it. Axel just sat back with his arms on the edge of the tub, watching as Saix robotically cleaned himself, chuckling softly when he fervently scrubbed his upper-body.

"Want me to get your back for you, Isa?"

"Stop calling me that," He bit out, shooting a doomgaze towards Axel, who just sat there and continued smiling at him.

"Come on. I'll even do your hair,~" He sung out the last few words, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the blue-haired man. Saix's face softened slightly, before he let out a huff and turned around, giving his back to his taller friend. "Fine..."

Axel smiled softly before shifting himself forward, grabbing the bar of soap and rubbing it over Saix's back, leaving sudsy trails over the smooth skin. Saix hunched forward slightly as Axel continued soaping up his skin, running his long fingers over each of his muscles. After a few minutes Saix turned around, snatching up the soap before forcing Axel around, beginning to scrub the redhead's back as well.

"Damn, so rough?" He chuckled out softly which made Saix grind the bar fervently into his skin, making him yelp in pain at the force. After a few minutes they turned back around, Saix notably closer to Axel as he slid his fingers through Saix's long, blue hair.

"So many knots..." He chuckled softly, reaching over for a bottle of shampoo. Saix let out a grunt in response while Axel began massaging the contents into his friend's hair, smiling to himself as his fingers softly ground into his scalp. Saix let out a long sigh of contempt, leaning back more into Axel's chest as the taller of the two continued soaping up and de-tangling the blue hair.

"That... feels nice..." Saix murmured as he blinked his eyes shut, letting out soft sounds of comfort at Axel's fingers massaging his scalp. The redhead smirked as he leaned forward, his breath hitting the side of Saix's ear. "I can tell you're enjoying it."

Only a second later Saix jumped away from Axel, now sitting back in his original spot across from him with his hands covering his crotch. "Damn you to Hell, Lea!"

"Not my fault you like being rubbed,~" He chuckled at Saix's reddened face before beginning to scrub his own hair with the shampoo, making his spikes loose their... spiky-ness.

"Hmph," Saix crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, then quickly moved his hands back down to cover his manhood with his face still red. Axel finished washing the soap from his body and hair before sitting back with his arms back on the edge of the tub, watching Saix intently.

"If it helps, I'm still hard as a rock."

"..." Saix said nothing, choosing to not meet Axel's smirking gaze. After a while he let out a sigh and began washing the suds out of his hair, smoothing the rest of the knots and tangles out of his blue locks.

"... This doesn't smell like my shampoo," He glared up through his wet hair at Axel who had an innocent look on his face. "What did you put in my hair."

"I just used mine. You know, like when we were... whole," He turned his head away from the shorter man and looked at the barren walls of the bathroom. He and Saix stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room being water dripping off of them and landing in the tub.

"..." Saix climbed over towards Axel silently, sitting himself in his lap before pressing their lips together. Axel's red eyebrows raised at the action, but he soon shut his eyes and moved into the kiss, placing both of his hands at either side of Saix's waist. He leaned into the kiss, moving his hands up to tangle his fingers in the wet hair at the back of Axel's head and letting his lips part, allowing the redhead to quickly take advantage of the moment and slip his tongue past them. Saix arched his hips forward as their tongues slid across one another's, pressing his behind firmly against the throbbing shaft that was Axel's manhood, earning a groan from him.

"It's... been a while," Saix mumbled when their lips broke apart, to which Axel smirked at before moving a hand down to cup Saix's bum. His breathing caught in his throat when he felt Axel's slender digit run over the crack of his ass, pressing and prodding against his hole... "Lea..."

"It won't hurt," He whispered against Saix's jaw, to which the yellow-eyes man nodded before biting his bottom lip slightly, nestling his face into the crook of Axel's neck as he used the water to push his index finger inside.

"F-fuck..." Saix swore out, tightening his grip around Axel as the redhead softly began thrusting the finger in and out of his rear-end. After a while he started prodding the muscle with a second digit, and after Saix's not of approval it made it's way inside, starting to stretch him out. Another few minutes passed before the tip of his manhood was pressed against the hole in place of his fingers, and he shifted around so that his green eyes met Saix's yellow gaze. The blue-haired man nodded and Axel slowly began pressing his hips upward, until he slipped inside the tight opening, letting out a low groan to match Saix's haggard breath. He shut his eyes tightly when Saix began sliding down further, letting a low moan out from the warmth engulfing his shaft...

"Isa..." Axel's face broke into another smirk as he tipped them forward, Saix's back leaning into the water as he began thrusting his hips forward.

"Hnn..." Saix leaned back up and connected their lips once more pulling Axel under with him as the thrusting sped up, neither one trusting this to last very long. With each pull backwards Axel quickly shifted his hips to re-angle himself to find that special spot, groaning into Saix's mouth with every tug of his red hair. A few more minutes of steady, rhythmic thrusting and Axel found it; driving his hips hard into the bundle of nerves. Soft moans escaped both of their throats, echoing through the water in the tub as their speed grew, Saix's free hand moving down to stroke himself with his other still tugging Axel's red locks.

"Mmn..." They shifted out of the water again, Axel now being the one laying mostly submerged in the water with Saix ontop of him. Without hesitation he began reissuing the rhythm, thrusting himself on and off of his friend's manhood with ease as more moans slipped past his parted lips. Axel continued letting moans and groans of his own, his hips beginning to buck out of the lukewarm water as he found that spot again, beginning to hit into it over and over.

"Harder," He let out, and Saix quickly complied; pushing himself down onto Axel's shaft with rough force. He leaned over and connected their lips again, his blue hair hanging around his head while Axel ran a hand up to push his fingers through it. The thrusting sped up again, Saix's hand moving over his own shaft with gentle tugs before Axel shifted back into a sitting position, his lips never pulling away from the blue-haired man's. Pre-cum continued slipping from the tip of Saix's manhood, mixing with the water to help act as lubricant as both men came closer and closer to the edge.

"Faster," Saix let out, and Axel nodded dumbly against him, pushing his hips up deeper to bury his cock further in his friend's backside. Their moans of pleasure grew louder, filling the room along with the sounds of their skin moving against one another. Saix tensed up on top of Axel, letting out a long, low moan as his seed shot from the tip of his member, landing against the warm muscles of Axel's stomach and chest. Axel followed not too long after, trying to stifle his moan in Saix's neck as his own orgasm painted his insides white. Axel let out a low chuckle, tilting his head to place a soft kiss to the side of Saix's jaw before shifting back slightly, pulling himself out of the shorter man. He just sat there in the redhead's lap, catching the last of his breath before they both looked up into each other's eyes, a faint pink covering Saix's cheeks.

"Wanna go again?"

"Damn you to Hell, Lea."

"Love you too Isa - as much as a Nobody can love someone, at least." Saix grumbled at Axel before climbing out of his lap and helping him clean the semen from his chest and stomach before finishing the rest of their bath, and heading off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: ... Yeeeaaaaaahhh... This sucks, I'm sure. It's been a while since I've written any smut, and I'm not used to writing this pairing, so... Ehehe...**

**Read? Review? Favorite? Critisize? I might do some more oneshots for them... Eventually.**


End file.
